The Game
by Little-pyro-girl
Summary: Roxas just wants to go inside, turn on the air conditioner and avoid the heat. The last thing he imagined was playing a game that would ultimately leave him chained to a bed. AkuRoku. Casual swearing.


Axel laughed quietly to himself, a small chuckle that was deliberatly made to send shivers down the boy's spine. Roxas glared at the man, what self-respecting person would do this to another person?

Obivously Axel wasn't that self-respecting, and he never considered any one else's feelings when he had decided to do something so utterly stupid it was laughable.

But no, not when Axel decided to do something so utterly, completely idiotic to Roxas.

There _was _going to be serious consequences.

Sure, other times Roxas would laugh along, that's what good friends did. They would watch as their friends got themselves into a huge mass of trouble and walk, or run, away before they became attached to the commotion that only Axel could pull off with such a manner that was considered astounding and almost hysterical to watch.

Roxas shot daggers at Axel. The said red-hair was currently leaning over Roxas cutting off any personal space that Roxas once cherished whilst laughing. No, correction, giggling.

Axel, the almighty lady wooer and all time touch guy was giggling.

Roxas was not, I repeated, not, impressed.

"I'm going to kill you" Axel shook his head and ran his finger down the boy side, resting his hand on the boy's inner thigh.

He leant towards Roxas and whispered into his' ear as he replied with a sly grin and almost completely composed.

"Only if you catch me. Besides, afterwards...you wouldn't want to" Roxas rolled his eyes at one of the lamest excuses Axel could conjure in this prediciment.

"And why wouldn't I?" Roxas chided through gritted teeth. Axel laughed and flicked his hair in a 'trying to be casual whilst raping my best friend' type of way.

"Because" Axel replied, brushing his thumb over Roxas' pouting lips. Roxas shivered under the touch. Axel gently placed his hand on Roxas' cheek. He laughed quietly, admiring the boy's beauty before he kissed him with a passion the blonde-headed boy was sure such a fool named Axel couldn't possess.

Roxas smirked as an idea took fruition and bit Axel's top lip. Hard. Axel pulled away with a hiss, he frowned before the smile graced his pale features once again.

Bastard.

"I didn't know you liked to play dirty"

"I didn't know you were crazy enough to fuck around with me. Just wait until I get out Axel" Roxas hissed his name. Axel's hand crawled underneath the boy's shirt and explored, testing which area would recieve the most reaction.

Roxas cursed, his head went back against the pillows as he squeesed his eyes shut. The chains against his hands were cutting off his circulation...well, at least the bed was comfortable.

Honestly, Roxas reckoned, if you were going to be raped by your midly attractive, crazy best friend, he would prefer it no other way then on a good bed.

Scratch that, no one would want to be raped, let alone by your crazy, although somewhat attractive best friend. And this was supposed to be constructive in their non, probably now gay relationship how? Roxas didn't get it, and he definately did not like it.

"I'm going to kill yo-ahhh. St-sto-stop!" Axel shivered in delight. He leaned closer, so close. Roxas could feel the heat radiating from the other's skin.

A warmth that right now was unwelcomed.

"It was a deal Roxas, you lost...remember?" Unfortunately, he did.

But then again, he wasn't supposed to loose either.

* * *

Okay, let's just this sorted. All he wanted was just a sea salt ice-cream. A sea salt ice-cream because it was sweltering hot and he swore he would've died of exhaustion, and not just from the heat either.

In this kind of whether Axel thrived. He was like a plant that was high from too much water and was probably drowning in said water, or so Roxas would later hope.

Roxas had been in the park, doing nothing.

Axel had also been in the park, being the child that he was.

"Can we go home?" Roxas asked, feeling the heat drain away what engery he had managed to maintain. Axel was on top of the monkey bars, being just that, a friggin monkey. He swung upside down and looked at Roxas with a pout, and _those _eyes.

Those green eyes that Roxas was beyound used to. He didn't look away, and held the gaze with something that was just about to reach the loathing level.

"Aww, but Roxy, we just got here" Axel whined.

"We've been here for an hour! Axel, let's go" Axel stared stubbornly at Roxas and crossed his arms still hanging upside down. "Alright then, let's play a game" Axel's eyes lit up, his eyes narrowed; wondering just what Roxas was planning.

"Are there stakes?" Roxas smirked, hook, line and sinker.

"There are always stakes Ax, I win, we get sea salt ice-cream your buy, go home, and chill in air con" Axel jumped down from the monkey bars with cat like skills and smiled just like one.

He ran over to Roxas and jabbed him in the side.

"If I win...I get to do...whatever I want to you" Axel gave his best seductive smile and wink to Roxas.

Roxas frowned, halfway between shock, and realising that he should've known better.

"I thought you were straight"

"But Roxas" Axel replied in mock angst. "I would only be gay for you!" Roxas rolled his eyes, sure, it was a nice gesture in it's own preverted way. And only partly true, of course Axel probably couldn't remember that night when he got totally drunk at a random's house and made out for like an hour with a guy he had never met before.

Roxas was at least sure of one thing, he so wasn't going to lose.

He just wanted to go home, eat a deliciously blue treat and sleep the summer heat away. He would even go so far as to even ignore the unfairness in the stakes.

"So...what are we playing?" Axel asked. Roxas frowned; thinking, he hadn't thought that far ahead. He blamed the heat, and Axel. Mostly the heat.

"Uh..." Roxas looked around, they could...shit. There was a tree standing alone in the field a little far from the park. A race? Could he had enough stamina to beat Axel? He was quick on his feet, but so was Axel, he had won countless times against the red haired psycopath, but then Axel had probably beaten him just as much.

They were too even when it came to running, could he barter his innocence on this 50/50 chance of winning. An easier game would work, perhaps one that required a great deal of thinking, but Roxas never thought well in the heat.

"Roxy? The game?"

"A race" Roxas blurted out. "From the slide to that tree, the one in the middle of the field, who ever gets there first wins. Got it?" Axel nodded, already heading towards the slide, Roxas stood and followed close behind. Soon, they'll get to go home. He could taste it already.

The wind was barely strong enough to create any sort of atmosphere before a battle, or, in this case a race. Roxas stared ahead, he knew the target, he just had to get there before...someone else. Roxas glanced at Axel side on, Axel seemed more pumped then Roxas did.

"On the count of three. Ready?" Axel rolled his eyes with a whole heartful smile.

"You bet sunshine"

"Weirdo" Roxas muttered. "Alright, Three,-" Axel bolted, he turned back and laughed.

"You said on the count of three" Axel laughed. Roxas realised his mistake and took off as well, thankfully Axel decided to slow down a little, but just a little. Then Axel turned off the path, Roxas didn't pay attention.

The tree came into his sights, he could almost taste the victory. Until Axel darted out from the line of trees, just in front of Roxas.

He cursed.

"No you don't" Roxas sped up, didn't see the ditch in the ground and tripped. He witnessed as he fell to the ground. Axel touch the tree with somewhat amount of pride.

He jogged back to Roxas and helped him up, slinging a lanky arm around the blond.

"Looks like your all mine" Axel whispered, somewhat managing to sound evil. Although that could've been due to Axel being out of breath.

Fuck.

* * *

Which brought us back to the current situation. Roxas sighed. At least the curtains were closed, at least the bed was comfortable. Axel even brought ice-cream, although, most probably for the wrong reasons. But past all that, Roxas smiled.

The airconditioner was on, working, and it was so very nice.

He was, of course, still going to kill Axel. Just...when it wasn't so hot.

* * *

**At ten thirty at night, I don't think it's that bad of a job. A little weird, a little pointless. But please accept it, or not accept it, whatever's fine with me. **

**So, reviews? Flames? Death threats?? No, no death threats thanks, had enough of them to last me a long time. **

**BYE!! Thankyou for reading, you've made my da-night ^_^**


End file.
